


Dancing with the Stars: Pilot's Edition

by will_o_wisp



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dancing, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_o_wisp/pseuds/will_o_wisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PR's a nightmare for Herc. Never more so than when they were told they were appearing on the ancient television show, Dancing with the Stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing with the Stars: Pilot's Edition

**Author's Note:**

> I've never seen an episode in my life, but the idea wouldn't go away. Short and sweet.

“We’re losing.” Chuck’s voice was full of vitriol.

“Not by much.”

“We. Are. Losing.”

It made Herc want to smile, but he stayed stoic as he stood behind stage with Chuck and their two famous dance partners, who were aside and chatting. He hated the looks Chuck’s partner was giving his boy.

He hated this stupid thing. This entire publicity stunt organized by the civilian detachments that were required to overlook what was left of the PPDC and the use of the remaining Jaegers and technologies. Without Kaiju, the military was no longer completely required, and Herc didn’t mind. Gave him more time off with his son.

Until of course publicity shit like this had to happen.

Chuck was shifting uncomfortably, a nervous tick he seemed to adopt, favouring his good leg. On the screen they watched as Raleigh and Mako danced beautifully, in perfect sync, far better than any of the professional dancers. They were something of a quick study, like most jaeger pilots.

For them, dancing was no more complicated than fighting.

“It doesn’t help that they are so disgustingly in love,” said Chuck, “everyone’s voting for them because of it.”

“Chuck.”

Chuck grunted. “No. This is bullshit. We suck with these two.”

The woman Herc had been dancing with gave Chuck a scathing look. He ignored her.

“Chuck…”

“No.”

The boy turned to stare at Herc. Herc looked back without breaking gaze. His boy was stronger than ever, and very agile on the leg they’d built him after Pitfall. He was a spectacular dancer. But Herc knew he could do better.

With him.

“Do you really want to steal a win from them?”

“I just want to give them decent competition. I mean, none of us would be in the running if Sasha and Aleksis were dancing.”

“True. Is that all this really is? Healthy competition?”

His boy’s answering nod was a lie, Herc could tell by the way his jaw was clenched and those grey eyes narrowed. He sighed.

Never could say no to the little shit.

“Alright then.”

++

There were two scorned dancers in the back Herc had had to promise they’d get full pay for the win, and he knew there was going to be more tabloid tongue wagging than ever before. They’d already exhausted the possibility of he and Chuck being more than friends, and this would start the wheel cranking all over again.

He had to keep stoic. Had to keep this looking like business. No lilting, flirting looks.

Herc warned Chuck of the same.

The audience went dead quiet, when the four of them were called and only Herc and Chuck entered the stage.

The music began, an instrumental piece created at the height of the war. Herc didn’t hear the name or the composer, just the hushed tone of strings, the booming of base representing the kaiju, the blast of the brass section as the horn of the Jaeger.

And like they were drifting and stepping into battle together, Herc and Chuck fell into each other’s arms.

And danced.

Like in the conn pod, Herc took the lead. As much as Chuck loved to call Herc his co-pilot, they were both right handed, and Herc took the right. Chuck melted into him as they danced, they were both a jaeger, they were both a kaiju.

They fought, they pulled and lunged in a step of bare feet, in these ridiculous outfits that they had them wear. Chuck’s leg flashed silver, stepping soft and then hard, with never more than the soft sounding slap of skin.

It was like tango, it was like a waltz, it was a fight of anger and war, and when the music hit the crescendo, Herc lifted Chuck, exercising all of his strength to hold him and then bring him down in controlled fury, sliding the boy between his legs.

Posing over him. The jaeger and the prey.

Chuck was panting up at him. His eyes were sparkling. Herc couldn’t help the stupid smile.

The curtains dropped, and outside of it the crowd broke its silence and boomed with applause.

++

“What was that!” Mako practically squealed, at the same time their ‘PR Manager’ Linda McNeill snapped, _“What was that?”_

“A dance,” said Chuck smugly, stretching, looking completely casual.

“A dance,” echoed Herc, thinking about ripping that tight little scrap of clothing the designers called a dance suit off of Chuck and turning it to rags on the bedroom floor.

“A _dance?_ You do realize that the tabloids are going to go nuts. You two are a PR nightmare, you two are going to have police after you, demanding to know, Hercules, if you’ve been moles-“

Mako nudged her, hard. Despite wearing a sheer, kaiju-blue coloured dress, she still looked menacing.

“You watch it. Marshal Hansen and Marshal Pentecost wouldn’t approve and you know it.”

It didn’t make the woman any less wrong, of course, thought Herc with a wave of sour guilt. He ignored the way Chuck was looking at him, as if the boy was divining his thoughts.

Probably was.

“Marshal Pentecost isn’t _here,_ and _Marshal Hansen_ should know better.”

“Bollocks to you,” said Herc. “Let’s go see our scores.”

Mako came with, looking more animated than Herc could remember her being. She had always been a sad, determined child. The end of the war, vengeance for her family, and Raleigh, had done so much for her.

“I’ll never forgive you if you beat us,” she said. “Pulling a stunt like _that_ in the finale.”

Chuck just laughed, putting his arm around her. “Don’t worry. We’ll go to the club with you next time too.”

“Good.”

They found Raleigh a moment later, and with a few of the other retired pilots and some of their dancers, they were escorted out on stage.

Herc didn’t expect to win. He smiled at the second place, when they got it, and knew he’d have to put up with Chuck’s fuming later on, as Mako and Raleigh were crowned.

“Face it boy, they had longer to impress the audience,” Herc murmured at him as he clapped. The score was almost perfect, at least. “And they’re decidedly less… incestuous.”

Chuck turned to look at him with a deadpan expression. “You had just better be incestuous with me tonight, to make up for this. I mean, you were off a step.”

“I was _not!”_


End file.
